Just Pretend
by Me-la Kenzu Chan
Summary: Completed! Haku finally admits he thinks of Zabuza more than just a precious person not only to himself, but also, unknowningly to his master. Zabuza's reaction is far from positive...at first.
1. Overheard

I'm happy to be putting this story back up after my first profile went bye bye. This is my personal favorite ZabuHaku fic I wrote. I hope you like it, there will be quite a bit of angst from here to there, but the sweet ZabuHaku action will sooo be worth it. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything in it  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Haku was sitting in the middle of the room by himself. The room had been cleaned and the windows were open to let in the pleasant sunlight of the afternoon.He was in a good mood, and even though he was cleaning blood off of his needles, he was smiling. Zabuza had left earlier to train or something…for once, Haku wasn't listening entirely to his sensei (he was kind of just watching his lips). At first, when Zabuza had told him to stay in the house, he was disappointed to be missing out on such a beautiful day; but now, he had cleaned the whole room that Zabuza had and was very happy because he was sure Zabuza would be pleased.  
  
He giggled lightly, not quite knowing why he was so extremely joyful, he felt great!  
  
'Zabuza-san…' He thought good-naturedly, 'I wonder what you are doing now..'  
  
Okay, so he knew why he was so happy. He knew he loved Zabuza. The man was everything he could ever want, and he was sure that what he had done today would please him.  
  
'I love you Zabuza-san.' He smiled and blushed. As much as he adored the man, he could never tell him. He knew that Zabuza knew him only as a tool, and Haku didn't mind. All he needed was to be by Zabuza's side, and that would be enough.  
  
"Zabuza-san…" Haku mused aloud.  
  
The door to the room opened and Zabuza walked in slowly, dumping his gear at the door. He didn't bother to look at the room, but his eyes fell almost immediately on Haku who hadn't even noticed his entrance.  
  
Haku was daydreaming a little (innocent! No perverted thoughts in this head!) scene in his head.  
  
"I love you…Zabuza-san." He whispered, testing what it sounded like.  
  
"..Haku."  
  
Haku gasped and turned around to see Zabuza staring at him.  
  
"Za-za-Zabuza-s-san?" He stuttered completely in shock. "I-I…I.."  
  
"Shut up." Zabuza glared at Haku oddly before sitting himself on the bed.  
  
Haku felt so ashamed.  
  
'Oh God…please don't let Zabuza-san hate me… I can't believe I said that… I probably disgust him…' Haku refused to let the tears out and silently stood to go into his room.  
  
"Where are you going?" Zabuza questioned, "I didn't give you permission to leave."  
  
"S-sorry Zabuza-san." Haku sat back down immediately, not realizing that the needles he was cleaning earlier were shattered in that area. When felt a sharp pain in his arm and his thigh and looked down to see needles going through them. Thankfully, he didn't hit anything that would cause problems, but he silently cursed himself for doing something so stupid in front of Zabuza. He knew the tears had left his eyes and now he was looking weak. He pulled them out at once and wiped away his tears.  
  
"Get out." Zabuza frowned, "You're bothering me."  
  
Haku could've sworn his whole world had shattered. He quickly gathered his needles, got up, and went into his room before collapsing on the ground and crying quietly.  
  
'Damn it!' He cursed. 'I…I……I'm useless…'  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Poor Haku-kun…please leave reviews and tell me if you want me to continue. I hope I kept them in character, that's always my biggest concern. 


	2. Painful

Thank you so much for the reviews! …Alrighties, here comes the chapter that shocked even me, I swear my heart went numb when I typed this. To my first reviewer, yes, I certainly will be continuing my other stories, I'm just kinda worried about putting up my old stuff now, but since you mentioned it, I already started working on the next chapter of Yakuza Love, k? Thankies!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Haku had fallen asleep on the floor. When he awoke, the sun was beginning to set.  
  
'…I should have prepared dinner…why didn't Zabuza-san wake me…' Haku thought sadly.  
  
'Zabuza-san…wouldn't have...no…he wouldn't leave me...I'm being paranoid.. All I need is a change of clothes.'  
  
Haku stood up sleepily and walked over to his dresser, as he opened it, he took down his hair, taking care to put each piece of his bun in the right places. He carefully shuffled through the draws of his dresser, looking for his light yakata that he usually slept in. It wouldn't matter rather he found it or not, he would be sleeping an entire different way than he was used to.  
  
Haku could only gasp as he felt himself roughly pulled away from his dresser pushed against the wall. He saw Zabuza's face just before he felt his lips being covered by his sensei's.  
  
If this had been different, the pure boy would've been sure he'd enjoy this contact… but it hurt. In no time at all, Haku's soft lips were bleeding. He was pinned against the wall, and though he had both hands on Zabuza's arm and could've easily pushed him away, he didn't. He would never deny Zabuza anything. Zabuza fumbled with Haku's clothing, tearing off the sweater and pulling the gi down to the boy's waist. Haku whimpered as Zabuza bit his chest, nipping each part, but somehow, not making him bleed. Haku didn't like it… he didn't like this at all…but he wouldn't push him off… and not even he knew why.  
  
So when he turned Haku around, forcing his face to the wall, the boy still said nothing. The man wasted no time removing both of their pants. He didn't even go in slowly; he shoved himself inside Haku, giving the teen an unbearable amount of pain. Haku let out a mixture between a gasp and a cry. It was quiet, and Zabuza hardly noticed, not that he seemed to care. He continued to assault Haku's body.  
  
Haku didn't yell or fight in anyway, but he cried. Nothing came out of his mouth other than weak gasps and quiet screams. His tears fell steadily down his face as he felt an intense pain like no other. The feeling tore him apart, and he knees wanted to refuse to hold him up. He made his hands hold himself up; he wasn't going to fall…even if he wanted to die right now. He finally couldn't take it anymore. He screamed. An ear-piercing violent scream. He didn't finish it though, because Zabuza's fingers went into his mouth,  
  
"Suck on them and keep your mouth shut, dammit." He grunted.  
  
Haku's tears fell down even more rapidly. But now, he was almost choking on his master's fingers. He obeyed and sucked Zabuza's fingers, but he wanted so badly… for Zabuza to just stop. Suddenly, Zabuza other hand reached down and roughly grabbed and pumped Haku's most private area. Haku's eyes widened before the closed in a mix of pain and slight pleasure. But the pain easily overcame any good feeling because he was still crying hard.  
  
Zabuza smirked almost evilly and he quickened the pace of everything. Haku's world was a void of everything except immense torture. He mentally begged for Zabuza to stop, but it still lasted what seemed like endless hours. He was bleeding from his rear and he even felt his hair being pulled between their bodies. All he could do was hold himself up by staying against the wall, and now, holding onto the arm that was moving savagely against his erection. His weak body soon gave way to the hand on him, spilling on the wall he was against, and not to long afterwards, instead of what felt like a long rod inside of him, seemed only to be a burning liquid.  
  
When Zabuza let go of him, Haku's body slumped against the wall. Slowly, his battered body slid down to the floor. Some of his hair was soiled by the liquid the spilled on the wall, but Haku was too weak to care; he already knew he looked like Hell. He was too weak to even look up, but somehow or another, Haku's tear-streaked and face made contact with Zabuza's.  
  
"..Za…buza…san…" Haku feebly asked. His appearance would've made even the cruelest of ninja feel wrong. He sat in a pile of his clothes, strands of hair, and blood. The disarray of hair on his face, and the way his tears seemed so...angelic.. With this look, any other ninja would've crumpled, but Zabuza was the devil, and thus, was unaffected. Haku looked at him like this and softly asked one question,  
  
"Did I…please you?", and the pure child smiled at him.  
  
With these four words, any resolve Zabuza had had shattered when Haku smiled at him. Here, this teenage boy was sitting in a pile of his clothes, blood, and even several strands of hair around him. Zabuza had pulled his hair and forced him against a wall. Zabuza had stripped off all his clothes and made him cry pitifully. Zabuza had brutally pounded his insides while practically choking him with his fingers. Zabuza had… violently raped him and yet… he smiled, only wanting to know he had pleased him.  
  
He couldn't even look at him. He stood and left the room, not even responding to the boy's question. Haku watched him leave, his smile weakened as he looked at his knees and whispered,  
  
"I…I still love you…Zabuza-san."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
My heart hurts!! Oh God that was so saad… oooh… painfully so… please leave a review…believe it or not, I still have things I can add to this.. sniffles and reaches for tissue I'm serious...I am in pain after writing this! 


	3. Midnight

No no no, I under no circumstances think Haku is weak or a crybaby! It's just, if I wanted to make that scene more heart-wrenching, I had to just throw his sprits into happy shoujo land! He was super happy in Chappie one, however in chapter two, I think he was very well in character. You see, Haku wasn't crying just to cry, the boy was being freaking raped!! You'd cry to if someone penetrated your virgin body violently, if not from sadness, but out of sheer pain, mensch! ((is done ranting)) No offense intended!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to it.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Midnight.  
  
His room was pitch black. Haku had shut his window and lied on his bed almost motionlessly. His thoughts were scattered as he stared at the ceiling for who knows how many hours. Even after a shower, changing into his white yakata was a bad idea, now there was red on the back of it. He made himself sit up and roll out of bed. Only one thing was on his mind. Zabuza-san.  
  
He ignored the intense pain he was feeling as he made his way out of his room into Zabuza's. He didn't know what he was planning to do, he just knew he was going to do something. After reaching Zabuza's room, he saw the man lying in bed. The moonlight rested on his back, making him beautiful in Haku's eyes. But then again, Zabuza's always been beautiful to him. He stepped closer to the bed, still not knowing why his body was leading him there.  
  
Now, directly beside the bed, he could see the man's muscles very clearly; the sight made him blush, but it didn't keep him from looking. Finally, he glanced at the small table beside the bed and saw all of the man's bandages.  
  
'Why do you hide yourself…Zabuza-san… I know there's much more to you than you show… you can't possibly be so……cruel.'  
  
With Zabuza's back to him, Haku carefully climbed into the bed next to him. He leaned over him shyly and surveyed his face.  
  
'His face is wet…. was he…crying?'  
  
Haku's hand slowly reached for his sensei's face, but before he could touch it, Zabuza's hand grabbed it and squeezed it painfully.  
  
"What the Hell are you doing?"  
  
"Aaah! Zabuza-s-san" Haku felt tears escaping.  
  
Zabuza released the hand when he heard a cracking sound; no doubt Haku's hand. The teen pulled it back and held it gingerly, he held back sobs as he said,  
  
"S-sorry Zabuza-san…."  
  
"Why are you here?" He turned so he could face the boy.  
  
"…………." Haku said nothing as he looked at Zabuza. He dared leaning forward and placing his head on Zabuza's chest.  
  
"Zabuza-san…..I…I'm sorry…"  
  
Zabuza sat up angrily, "The fuck are you apologizing for?!"  
  
"I…I'm… I don't know…because you put up with me I suppose." He smiled sheepishly at him.  
  
"Dammit!! Stop smiling so Goddamn much!!" Zabuza choked out the words; if Haku didn't know better, it sounded like Zabuza almost sobbed.  
  
"I-I'm sorry Zabuza-san."  
  
"Will you just stop apologizing!" Zabuza grabbed Haku's shoulders, "You did nothing wrong!!" He yelled.  
  
"…s-s-sorry…I j-just can't-"  
  
"Just shut up!"  
  
"..yes sir.."  
  
"………….."  
  
"…Zabuza-san?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"..Did…I please you?…or was that punishment…?"  
  
"…Why do you care?"  
  
"……"  
  
"Why do you care so much!? Why can't you just hate?!"  
  
"Zabuza-san….I could never hate you…I am yours…do with me as you wish…" He unwillingly smiled again.  
  
"Damn you!" He pulled Haku into a hug suddenly, making him gasp. Haku felt tears on his shoulders.  
  
'Zabuza-san…is crying on me… did I upset him…?'  
  
"Zabuza-san…" Haku the relaxed into hug, letting the older man empty his tears.  
  
"..damn you…I can't understand it…I raped you!!! Don't you care!?"  
  
Haku was confused by this sudden release of emotion from Zabuza.  
  
"I'm sorry sir…it's just that…" He closed his eyes and whispered, "I love you Zabuza-san."  
  
"…Haku." He tightened the hug. "You still could've pushed me away."  
  
"I couldn't."  
  
"…Why?"  
  
"Because…What's yours is yours, and what's mine is also yours… I couldn't deny you."  
  
"…You're too damn gentle."  
  
"No….I'm simply yours."  
  
"Haku…" Zabuza let himself relax into sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Haku woke up first that morning, finding himself securely in Zabuza's arms. He smiled, sleepily, still a little confused by everything that had happened yesterday.  
  
'I could never understand how you think Zabuza-san.' He looked out the window. 'It looks like it's about… 9:45..'  
  
"Haku."  
  
"Zabuza-san!"  
  
"What? You didn't expect me to wake up?"  
  
"Yes! No! I-"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"…"  
  
Zabuza sat up and glared at the morning light. His student watched him… Haku's face soon became a dreamy smile.  
  
"You're so handsome."  
  
"Huh?" Zabuza faced him, puzzled.  
  
"..Nothing sir."  
  
"That was something, and I asked to hear it."  
  
"You're handsome."  
  
"………"  
  
"I'm sorry Zabuz-"  
  
"-And you're beautiful." Zabuza said as he touched Haku's cheek smoothly.  
  
The boy's face became a light pink. "You really think so?"  
  
"No, I don't. I was just saying something."  
  
"Oh…"  
  
"I was being sarcastic."  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"Get off of me!"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
Haku moved to push himself up, but his face became extremely pale. It was evident he was struggling. Zabuza felt a warm wetness, he touch the substance on the bed and looked at it.  
  
"You're still bleeding."  
  
"I'll be oka-"  
  
"Lie back down."  
  
Haku didn't argue, he lied straight back down on Zabuza's chest, savoring feeling his warmth and listening to his heartfelt.  
  
"….What did you eat yesterday?"  
  
"Nothing sir."  
  
Zabuza carefully rolled out of bed and went to make something, but before he began, he said one thing.  
  
"Haku."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Everything that happened yesterday…I want you to forget it."  
  
"…………"  
  
"Haku!"  
  
"….I'll forget….Zabuza-san."

-------------------------------------------------------------

One last note about the crying. I like to make people crack, everyone's strong...but if you poke at the right spots, anyone can cry. Especially evil DEMONS OF THE MIST WHO DIDN'T IMMEDIATELY CRY OVER DARLING HAKU'S DEATH, THAT COLD ASSHOLE...excuse me...I just watched the music video that inspired this. I like Zabuza now, but I hated him at first.... Please leave me reviews….I know Zabuza must've been OOC… I just couldn't leave Haku so…mentally deprived. I still have more to add to this. Lemme know if you want me to continue. 


	4. Vengeful

Ne ne, you really like this so much? Well, like I promised, I have added on!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto of anything related to it....I'm merely a daydreaming Haku whore.

CHAPTER 4

Haku shook as him and Zabuza entered their rooms after an extremely close call. It wasn't Haku who had nearly lost his life, but Zabuza. The man had almost been decapitated if Haku didn't quickly put him into a temporary death. Luckily, all that happened to Zabuza was that he was a little cramped. Still, Haku was shaking; he had nearly lost Zabuza, and it troubled something deeply inside of him. He couldn't put the feeling into words, and he already knew he fiercely needed Zabuza. But he couldn't tell his Zabuza-san he felt like this, and it really caused Haku's soul to ache unbearably.

"Zabuza-san..?"

"You did a good job. You should rest now." The man stated without even looking in the boy's direction.

"...Zabuza-san?"

"That's an order Haku. Don't argue with me."

"........." Haku faced Zabuza and stared at him. He certainly didn't mean to defy the man, but there was something he had to say and he wouldn't leave until he got it out.

"Haku!"

Haku's pacific eyes filled with tears. He moved forward slowly and gripped Zabuza's shirt before beginning to sob. Zabuza stood there in surprise for a moment before he gained his senses and started to push the boy off. Haku wouldn't have it, he pulled Zabuza into a hug, backing the man against the wall and crying sorrowfully. The boy had never been this straight forward with Zabuza before, literally forcing Zabuza to see things his way.

"Haku?! What's wrong with you?!" He demanded.

"Zabuza-san." The child weakly cried out his name between tears. "Please...just...just let me cry..."

"..........fine.." He said gruffly. He let himself relax against the wall Haku backed him into. He put his arms around Haku's small body, feeling his sobs weaken.

"I-I'm so sorry Zabuza-san...I just needed-"

"It's fine." Zabuza cut him off. The man actually pulled Haku closer and kissed his forehead. Needless to say, Haku was caught off guard by the action, but not for long. He tip-toed and placed a soft kiss on Zabuza's lips. He lingered there for a moment, enjoying the little warmth he felt from the otherwise cold man. When he pulled back, he noticed Zabuza gazing at him curiously.

"The hell?"

"...I love you...Zabuza-san...." Haku settled for kissing the man's shoulder this time, feeling it tense.

"Haku...Get off."

Those words stung the youth, and he pulled back. "..Sorry."

"You should be....that's not how you kiss."

"Wha-" Haku was cut off once again, but this time by Zabuza's lips brushing against his before his tongue forced entrance into his mouth. Haku moaned softly, taking delight in their mouths exploring each others. He playfully flicked his tongue on Zabuza's, only to feel it being dominated by the other. When Zabuza finally pulled away, giving Haku the air he needed so badly, the boy whimpered at the lost of contact.

"Za...bu...za-san..." He panted between melodious gasps.

"You love me, eh?"

"...yes....I...do.."

"Good." Zabuza picked the teenager up and moved him against the wall instead. "Then you won't mind this."

"No sir...I won't mind..." He sighed.

"Or this?" He took his hair down.

"No sir."

"Or this." He didn't really ask the last one as he kissed Haku amorously while running his fingers through his hair. He took Haku's breath away again, stroking Haku's rear as he delved into his mouth once more. All Haku could do was delicately hold onto the man's shirt, and try his best to respond to Zabuza's body. Something pushed against him from Zabuza's pants, and Haku already knew what it was. When he got air once more, he asked,

"...Za...buza...san?"

"Hmm?" He kept himself from ending the snow child's statement with his tongue again. "What?"

"Would you mind....putting me down for a moment?"

"...Yes, I would."

"....pleeese." He groaned.

"If you do that again, I won't ever put you down."

Haku blushed. He couldn't help it if his body wanted to ....well...

"Zabuza-san...please?"

Zabuza reluctantly put Haku down. The child got down on his knees and pressed his hand against the bulge in Zabuza's pants.

"Would you mind if I-"

"-Do it." Zabuza cut him off yet again, not wanting to play that game anymore.

Haku smiled at his master's impatience. "Yes sir." He almost giggled.

He placed his hand on the zipper for a long while running his finger up and down on the area where Zabuza needed so much attention. It wasn't until he heard Zabuza beg him to continue that he undid the zipper and pulled down Zabuza's pants. He gazed at the boxers for a bit before he swallowed up any more shyness and took them down as well. Now, he stared once more, feeling his face heat up.

'I....I did that to him...?' he thought timidly as he stared at the obvious erection.

"Haku....please...just..."

"Y...Y-yes s-sir." Haku carefully kissed it lightly. His blush only deepened at the sexual noises Zabuza made. He leaned forward and licked it... beginning to understand what it was doing to the man above him. Slowly, he opened his mouth and sucked on the tip thoughtlessly. He was quickly overwhelmed when Zabuza thrust himself inside his mouth entirely. He immediately pulled back to avoid choking.

"Za-za-Zabuza-za-san!" He gagged softly.

"...Opps...sorry..."

'Sorry indeed!' Haku thought sarcastically. "I-it's okay sir...I'll t-try to..."

Haku extremely timidly leaned forward once more, but this time attempted to take Zabuza into his mouth completely. He couldn't. It was too much. So he let his hands improvise. He was ready for the thrusts this time, though they forced him to the wall. He sucked on him hard, trying his best to please him. It was most certainly working, because Zabuza loved the warmth Haku was giving him. Wet, hot, strong. Haku really was giving Zabuza all the pleasure he would need for a loooong while. He moved himself in and out of the youth's mouth, feeling utter bliss. Holding Haku's head to increase the sensual method.

Haku could tell Zabuza was about give way, so when he tasted a flood of a new substance in his mouth, he swallowed it all with out question. He smiled when he saw the look in Zabuza's eyes, and pulled himself to his feet. He wrapped his arms around Zabuza's neck and cooed into his ear,

"Now did I please you, Zabuza-san?"

"Haku...in the bed. Now."

"Ano?....yes sir." Haku picked up Zabuza and began to head towards the bed.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!? PUT ME DOWN DAMMIT!!!!"

Haku promptly dropped him; and when Zabuza looked up and glared at him, Haku said curtly,

"Opps...sorry..."

'Why that little vengeful smartass!' Zabuza stood up, scooped Haku into his arms, threw the small body onto the bed, and made him pay for that little act and remark all night long.

CHAPTER 4 END

Yeah!!! Happiness lemon-ness!!! Yahoo! No more sad Haku!! I still have more to add on if you people are willing to give me the reviews that inspire me to continue!! is in an extremely happy and relieved mood


	5. A Long Night

((giggles impulsively)) Thank you so much for the nice reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to it

CHAPTER 5

Haku twisted the sheets under him, restless with unbelievable ecstasy. He cried out weakly as he felt Zabuza driving into his postrate point. He moaned enticingly when ,for the countless time that night, he felt Zabuza's warm liquid leak into him.

"Having fun?" Zabuza breathed into Haku's ear.

All Haku could do in reply was mewl. He continued to rub his hips to Zabuza's member.

"Don't worry," Zabuza licked his lips. "I'm not through with you yet."

And again, he could feel everything being numbed except distinct feeling.

((2 hours later))

"....Za...bu...za?" Haku whispered softly as he laid beside the man whom made him feel unbelievably extraordinary, having his head rest on his chest.

"Hmmm?"

"..We...we reek."

"Yeah...." He smiled and rustled Haku's hair. "So...I'll give you a bath tomorrow."

Haku blushed innocently. "Anou...ok."

They began to drift off to sleep.

((About three hours later))

Haku awoke to see Zabuza sitting up with an abundance of cold sweat. He held his head and tried calm his nerves, he was shaking horribly.

"Zabuza-san?" Haku sat up and placed his hand on his cheek. Zabuza looked his direction, only to turn away again.

"Zabuza-san.." Haku smiled. Even though it was dark, Zabuza could feel that warmth of the child's soft beam. "Would you like me to get you some water sir?"

"...sure."

Haku carefully pulled himself over Zabuza and walked into the kitchen. He and handed the cool fluid to Zabuza and watched as he emptied the glass. Taking back the cup, he placed it on the dresser before climbing back into the bed beside him.

"Zabuza-san..." Haku loosely put his arms around him, his smile gone and his eyes sorrowful. "Is there anything I can do for you now that would truly help?"

"..Just...stay like this." Zabuza sighed as he lied back down.

"Gladly."

"......" Zabuza fell back into a fitful sleep, with Haku dozing beside him.

Yet another hour passed, and it was now 3:00 am. Haku was suddenly awakened, but dizzied and pained at the same time. He sat up alert yet almost falling into an unconscious state. Pain will do that to you. He felt his cheek and noticed a heavy bruise.

"..ah...wha?" He saw that in Zabuza, in his sleep, had hit him right in the face.

'...Zabuza-san...what's troubling you so badly...?' He wondered. That thought was quickly cut off when once again, Haku felt the full impact of another hit. He almost fell out the bed, holding back a cry. Though he loved to be by his Zabuza-san's side, he wasn't stupid enough to approach the man in this state. He crawled to the other end of the bed, near Zabuza's legs. He hugged himself and tried to get comfortable as he made himself go to sleep again.

((2 hours later again))

Finally, the night passed by and early morning light began to leak in from the window, and Zabuza sat up as soon as it touched his face. The room was still extremely dim, he felt odd and looked to his side to see that Haku wasn't there. He searched the room with his eyes, and soon saw Haku at the other end of the bed.

"Haku?"

The child immediately began to stir at the words. He rubbed his eyes awake, and then looked down quickly.

'Ne..' He thought, 'I can't let Zabuza-san see me hurt.' He let his hair fall in front of the left side of his face before he hurried to Zabuza's side.

"Yes sir?" He answered sleepily.

Zabuza smiled softly, leaned forward and kissed his cheek, only to find it surprisingly...tender.

"Haku?" He caressed the boy's cheek only to see him finch and pull back.

"..Sorry...I..."

"Come here." He pulled Haku close and pushed the hair out of his face, seeing a huge bruise right below the youth's eye.

"What happened to you?"

"...You sleep...very...roughly...ne sir?"

"......I...did that?"

"In your sleep...it's not a problem." Haku smiled again. "Are you hungry sir? Because I can-"

"-Will you stop that God Damn smiling!!! You're in fucking pain! That's IS a problem!!!"

Haku gaze fell and he fought back tears. "Sorr-"

"-Don't you dare apologize when you did nothing wrong."

"......Zabuza-san..." Haku grew silent and he stared at his hands. Tears soon began to fall down and Zabuza couldn't think of anything to say to the boy as he started to cry. The sobs soon were audible and the child's body shook with each one. Zabuza couldn't take much more, he pulled Haku close and let him cry on him. Haku's arms wrapped tightly around Zabuza as he wailed.

"Please...please stop crying." Zabuza cradled Haku gently.

"...Za-Zabu-za-za-san....I...I d-d-don't w-want y-you to feel badly...I j-just want t-to make you...feel.....I...I l-love you s-sir."

Zabuza pulled back and stared at him. "You....what?"

".....I love you.."

Sure, that was the third time Zabuza heard Haku tell him that (A/N: the first time...his hormones had him a little occupied, ne?). But after hurting him the way he did, he still found it hard to believe somebody...anybody could care about him. He used him over and over again, and yet, Haku truly loved him? Zabuza couldn't help but stare at the harmed yet beautiful boy.

"..Na-nani Zabuza-san...? What is it? W-why are you l-looking at me like th-that?"

"You're not bothered....by the bruise? You don't care?"

"No sir...I don't."

After another long silence, Zabuza smirked before he leaned forward and rustled Haku's hair again.

"Kid."

"Yes sir?" Haku blushed under the sudden change of attention.

"You need a bath."

CHAPTER 4 END

Nice chapter I'm willingly to add more if you're willingly to give me reviews


	6. Bath Time

Here's yet another chappie

Disclaimer: I don't own Zabuza ((sniffles)) I don't own Haku ((eyes get really watery)) And I don't own Naruto or anything related to it ((burst into tears))

CHAPTER START

"You need a bath"

Those words still echoed through Haku's mind as he filled the tub with water. He liked the bathroom, it was simple, clean, and small. A shower in the corner, a tub at the left side, a sink far to the right beside the toilet. Nice and simple. Zabuza, once again, went off to do....something.

'I really need to start listening to what he says to me...' Haku thought with cheerful guilt.

After a while, the water was warm and high enough for a decent bath. Carefully, Haku slipped into the mild waters and relaxed. He watched the water's color change slightly.

"Ne...I really was dirty...then...Zabuza-san must be filthy!" He giggled.

"You really think so, Haku?"

Haku almost screamed. Zabuza had taken a liken to getting the drop on him. All Zabuza wore at the moment now was a light robe.... but it was open anyway.

"Za-Zabuza-san!!"

"I told you **_I _**was going to give you a bath." The man said as he knelt down to Haku's level. "And I am...unless you have any objections?"

"..N-No sir...I don't."

"Good."

"Zabuza-san... You haven't given me a bath since I was.-"

"-About ten years old...yeah, I know." Zabuza said as he grabbed a rag and soap.

"...This... this is a little...awkward..."

"What do you mean?" Zabuza wetted the soap.

"Zabuza-san...if you do something you did to me when I was younger...it feels...odd and..."

"...Haku....are you telling me what I think you're telling me." Zabuza looked the boy in the face.

"...What do you think I'm telling you sir?" Haku asked innocently.

"That you're telling me you feel like there's pedophilia in this relationship."

"......." Haku blushed furiously. "I...I..."

"Haku. Did I ever touch you as a child?"

"No."

"Then it's not pedophilia." He grinned roguishly. "I waited until you were old enough, right?"

"...sir...that still sounds perverted."

"It doesn't matter how you sum it up, there's a dozen things perverted with this deal."

Haku looked at him curiously. "Like what?"

"For one, we're both men. For two, I sort of raised you, watching you grow up. For three you're a cross dresser. For four-"

"Cross dresser?"

Zabuza smirked. "Heh, there is no way you think wearing that pink kimono is masculine?"

"But...well.... I'm not a cross dresser..."

"Kid?"

"What?"

"Are you arguing with me?"

Haku blushed heavily. "No...No sir."

"I thought so." Zabuza lathered the rag and began to soap up Haku's chest. Haku shifted uncomfortably, but Zabuza's other hand held him still.

"Stay still brat."

Haku blushed crimson. 'He's telling me not to look at it like pedophilia, but he keeps calling me things like brat and kid!'

Zabuza washed his arms, and then his stomach. Surprisingly to Haku, his master didn't once let his hands wonder; he was bathing him, pure and simple.

Oh wait... Haku had to take that back. When Zabuza reached Haku's back, he almost immediately glomped his butt.

"Eek! Zabuza-san!" Haku backed up and splashed water in his face. The response Haku got from Zabuza... a mischievous smile.

"I need to be cleaned too." Zabuza stated and picked up Haku, bringing him to the shower. He turned on the hot water, bringing in a reluctant Haku.. He lightly tugged him into the spray of water, putting the wet child in front of him. Haku whined, asking Zabuza not to; telling the older man that they had had enough last night; but Zabuza wouldn't hear it. His fingers massaged Haku's chest while he kissed the back of his neck. Haku really wanted to pull away. He knew what was coming in a few minutes... Zabuza wasn't someone who liked to foreplay the whole time. He wasn't the least bit surprised when Zabuza bent him over slightly.

"Zabuza-san!" Haku whimpered. "Please! Not now! Come on, give me a break!"

Zabuza chuckled. He had never heard Haku take this kind of tone with him before. Poor Haku, instead of what he wanted (Zabuza to stop!); the plea he made only made Zabuza want to fuck him senseless.

"Haku... What did I tell you about making noises like that?"

Haku thought a little before saying quietly in a nearly annoyed tone, "You said that if I ever do that again, you'd never put me down..."

"Exactly." Zabuza pushed himself into the child. Haku bit his lip to hold in the yelp of desire.

"Nooo!" Haku moaned, trying to move forward and get away, Zabuza simply pushed Haku against the shower wall, cutting off any chance for escape. The boy grasped the faucet and though he still protested, he was already falling into the rhythm.

"Stop! Zabuza-san! Pleease!"

Zabuza only laughed as he drove himself into him more, ramming their hips into each other faster. "You're strong boy, if you want me to...uh..." He groaned but quickly regained his composure, "..Make me stop." Zabuza quickened his pace more.

"Aaaaah...uuuh" Haku gasped, pressing their bodies closer together. "Sir...f-faster...pleeease."

'I knew he wouldn't resist for long.' Zabuza smirked devilishly, slowing down.

"Zabuuza-saan.." Haku cried. He was teasing him and Haku knew it. Just as he was about to whine again, Zabuza hastened.

"AAH! Zabuza-san!!" Haku released unto the water below them. Zabuza turned the weak child around and embraced him tightly. Kissing him as sheets of water passed between them. Haku wrapped his arms around him, sighing into his lover's mouth. Moaning into it when Zabuza rubbed his still hardened member against Haku's. He continued this, though all Haku wanted to do was cuddle against his body. Just as Zabuza had gotten the boy horny again, something immediately ruined the mood. The warm water became and ice-cold and hit the two like daggers. They pulled away from each other immediately.

"We ran out of hot water!" Haku giggled as he grabbed a towel and put it around himself, attempting to warm up.

"God damn cold water." Zabuza cursed, grabbing a towel as well.

Haku smiled at his master thinking, 'Serves you right for doing what you did!'

"Zabuza-san...it's late in the morning. Perhaps I should go make something to eat? Brunch, ne?"

"...Yeah, fine." Zabuza grumbled, still frustrated at the sudden turn of events. He turned off the water, and before he could say something to Haku again, he noticed that the boy already left the room.

((in the kitchen))

Haku had dried off and wore his pink kimono. Quickly, he prepared some food, keeping his ,lately, daydreaming mind in check. With two warm bowls of rice and miso soup finished, he believed that his master would be satisfied. He got his thoughts answered when a pair of strong arms circled his thin waist.

"Zabuza-san." Haku sighed and leaned against the man. Zabuza breathed in Haku's clean hair and said,

"You know Haku, you're really more than I deserve."

".........No sir... you're wrong. It's I who don't deserve you." He turned around a placed a light kiss on Zabuza's bandaged lips. The pure child giggled again.

"Zabuza-san! You've been wincing on your knee!" Haku pulled away from him.

"I should get you something for your pain." Haku picked up a basket. "I hope you don't mind, I want to pick some medical herbs for you sir."

"Haku."

He smiled kindly at Zabuza. "I'll be back shortly. Please eat your food Zabuza-san." And with that, Haku left the man in the room alone.

"............" 'He thinks he doesn't deserve me...' Zabuza stared where Haku was once standing. 'That boy...he's too kind.'

CHAPTER END

Oh! That was nice... Ne...Please review me... I REALLY liked this chapter myself.


	7. Just Pretend

* * *

I think this will be the last chapter.... we're coming to a climatic end ('.') - (Has no idea how she going to start it but has every thought on how it will end.) Ne.. I do know one thing.... Haku going to be giggling a lot! .. I might over use the word... 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to it.

* * *

"So impatient!" Haku fussed as he looked through his master's clothing. "Where!? Where?! Where!?!?!?"

Zabuza watched Haku run about frantically. It was too amusing. Haku turned around and ran straight into Zabuza, falling on his butt. "S-So sorry Zabuza-san!" He jumped back to his feet and started to rummage through the drawers.

"God damn it!"

"Haku!"

"..Sorry Zabuza-san. I'll watch my language." He turned around and bowed in apology, but quickly got back to what he was doing.

"Haku." Zabuza chuckled.

"Sir?!" Haku didn't look his master's way while he dumped out the last draw.

"What are you looking for?"

"........." Haku stopped and thought. "..... I.... I forgot." He got a nervous expression.

Zabuza shook his head, his smile still visible. He walked over to Haku and put a firm hand on his shoulder. "Clean up this mess."

"..Yes sir." Haku bowed his head in shame.

"Hey." Zabuza pulled up his chin.

"Sir?" Haku looked into his eyes.

"Don't look so down." He kissed the boy's soft lips before releasing his chin and walking out the room.

As soon as he got out, he heard Haku gasp; he abruptly turned back around and went in to see Haku staring under the covers. "So kawaii!"

"What's kawaii?"

Haku smiled at Zabuza, beckoning him to look under also. "My rabbit..."

Zabuza peaked and saw seven rabbits. Two adults and five babies. "....."

"One went into heat and-"

"You've been keeping multiple rabbits? I thought you just had one!"

Haku blushed and bowed his head again. "Gomen nasai Zabuza-san... I had one.... I then I saw this other one down by a river one day.... I recently noticed they were opposite genders.... and then..." He looked back at the bunnies. "These babies." Haku picked one up and cuddled it.

Zabuza just stared at him before shaking his head again. He walked out the room. "I'm going to get a few drinks."

Haku showed a little disdain on his face. Master Zabuza and alcohol don't go well together. you...please hold back on the drinks?" Haku asked meekly.

"...Hmph." He left the building.

"........." Haku gathered up his bunnies, putting them back into a drawer. "Stay here this time..." He whispered, voice missing the usual cheer.

* * *

'I feel so helpless.' Haku laid on the bed, burying his head in a pillow. His kimono half open from moving around on the bed so much. The room was now perfectly clean, and the bunnies, feed and sleeping. Haku himself, had nothing to do but wonder where Zabuza was at this late hour. From the way the moon shone through the window, it must be near midnight, and no Zabuza came through the door. He pushed himself up with his hands, putting his knees under him. He stared down at the covers, sighing,

"Zabuza-san... where are you?" Normally, he wouldn't worry too much if Zabuza stayed out late, but ever since evening hit, he had a bad feeling. Not the type of did-I-leave-the-stove-on feeling, but a something-fatal-is-coming-up feeling .

'Maybe a hunter nin.... no, none of the current ones match Zabuza-san's level as far as I know.... maybe... something that will happen tomorrow?... I don't have any clue.... where is my Zabuza-san?' He frowned. Worrisome tears brimmed his eyes.

He quickly wiped away his signs of weakness. 'I need something else to think about.' Opening the window, he leaned out slightly. His long hair fell over his pale shoulders as he looked out, observing the area. He heard the night animals, and many other forest sounds. None of it calmed him. He noticed some moisture and beckoned it up with chakra. He made it become a small ball of water, manipulating its movement. Sighing again, he let it drop.

Behind him, he heard the door creak. He spun around to see Zabuza come through the door. But Zabuza looked stressed, he held his head, falling on one knee. His pained facial expression made Haku immediately run to his side.

"Zabuza-san! What's wrong?" Haku led him to sit on the bed.

"....I had this bad feeling all day.... It's giving me a God damned headache." He grumbled.

'You too?' Haku thought. "Would you like me to make you something?" He asked soothingly.

"No. Just stay put."

"Yes sir." Haku let one hand rest on his arm.

"..Haku." Zabuza turned to face him. Touching his face gingerly, he brushed his lips against his. The smell of alcohol was strong, almost making Haku draw back.

"What's wrong with you?"

"...nothing....just.... how many drinks did you have...sir?"

Zabuza grinned against Haku's lips. "Just two, kid. I heard ya before I left."

Haku blushed indignantly. 'Again with the 'kid'!' "Zabuza-san!" He mumbled against his.

"Don't tell me you're scared to taste a little liquor." He licked Haku's lips. "Come on, kid."

Haku opened his mouth shyly, letting Zabuza's tongue in. He could taste the two drinks he had clear as day as Zabuza explored his mouth. The tingling feeling he got from it made him blush, he pulled back instantly.

"Zabu..za." Haku looked down silently.

The man only raised an eyebrow at the boy's actions before rolling his eyes. "Fine then. Go to bed." Zabuza laid down frustrated.

Haku didn't move, instead, he stared at the man beside him. His hand wondered, touching Zabuza's strong chest that he could feel under the man's shirt.

"Haku." Zabuza grabbed the hand and pulled him on top of him. He forced open his mouth and kissed him again, making the child try the flavor again. He struggled, trying to pull away, but Zabuza grip was too strong, and Haku had to allow himself to adjust. He was upset, not because he was being forced, but because he actually liked the taste. Finally, he got away from his master's grip.

"Zabuza-san!" He gasped. He held one delicate hand to his mouth.

"Dammit Haku! Do you want to be in here with me or not?"

"......I do..." Haku said, a bit stung by the words.

Zabuza sat up and faced Haku, holding his face. "Then stop acting like a woman!"

Haku blushed, frowned, and almost gasped. "Stop acting like a woman?! I...you... but.... I-"

Zabuza kissed him again, putting his arms around him to make sure no escape could be made. This time, Haku responded, placing his arms around Zabuza's neck, deepening the kiss. He pulled himself into his lap, letting his knee rub against Zabuza. He felt a giggle coming up when Zabuza groaned into his mouth. His hands then, moved away from Zabuza's neck and began to play in his short hair, stroking it lovingly. Zabuza had to pull back to catch his breath. Haku then smiled, letting his giggle come out.

"..That...was a quick change.." Zabuza gasped.

'I made him lose his breath!' Haku thought triumphantly. "I suppose sir." He breathed against him. Haku seized Zabuza's mouth, pushing the man's back to the bed. His hands slipped under Zabuza's shirt, pinching and teasing his master's nipples. He couldn't help but giggle again when Zabuza began to rub his hips against his. Haku pulled away, looking at the blushing Zabuza under him and bursting into another fit of giggles.

'He looks so... helpless!'

"The Hell's...wrong with you?!" Zabuza panted.

"Nothing sir," Haku seductively climbed on top of him again, brushing his lips on his neck. His hands instinctively fell upon Zabuza's pants. He fiddled with the hem before removing them, caressing the man's muscular legs. He leaned up to look at his Zabuza-san again.

"You're so beautiful." Haku sighed tenderly. Slowly, he trailed his fingers down Zabuza's stomach, playing with his navel. Zabuza sat up a bit, his face rather flustered.

"Did I get you drunk?" Zabuza asked, slightly surprised by the sudden change in Haku's...bedroom behavior.

"..No sir, I don't believe that's possible... I mean... not with just a kiss." Haku pushed his body down again. Zabuza glared at Haku,

"But you're usually not this aggressive."

"Aggressive? Sir..." Haku lightly bit Zabuza's ear lobe. "I'm just showing how much I love you." He whispered in his ear. His hand grasped his member, pumping it mercilessly.

"Ha-Haku! S..stop it!" Zabuza cried, bucking against his hand.

"Okay." Haku stopped, knowing that's not what Zabuza really wanted. He kept his hands to himself, grinning childishly at his master. When Zabuza frowned and glared at him again, Haku just sat back and started to giggle. Zabuza then got over Haku, pushing the boy down and attempting to straddle the boy's hips, but Haku kept his legs shut, and turned the tables on his master. After he made sure he had Zabuza firmly under him, he smirked and shook his finger at him, playing stating,

"No sir, not today."

Zabuza growled under his breath, but that noise went away completely. Haku's finger played at his entrance, wondering curiously.

'Oh Hell no! I'm nobody's bitch!' He thought. But then, Haku looked at him so innocently. It was obvious he didn't quite know what he was doing. He was just... experimenting.

"Zabuza-san?" He asked gently. He looked back down to where his finger was, blushing the color of roses.

Zabuza frowned at him, glaring at the boy so coldly that anyone else would've ran out the room. But Haku returned his glare with calm words,

"...I was just....wondering..." He apologized.

The man rolled his eyes, knowing that Haku meant nothing by what he had just done...and also, there was a slight curiosity within him as well. "Fine, go ahead."

"Ahead? Ahead with what sir?"

Zabuza looked at him one moment before guiding the boy's hand back where is was. "You know what I'm talking about."

Haku blushed heavily again, yet with little shyness, he let one finger slid in carefully. He looked up at Zabuza again, making sure he was making no mistakes. Zabuza wasn't looking his way, instead, he was looking out the window, softly pouting. His finger moved about carefully, touching around until he got a response. Zabuza moaned roughly, pushing against the finger as it hit a certain point. Haku reddened harder, watching Zabuza do this. Trying to keep from getting too hard from just looking, Haku slid a second finger, seeking the same area where the other was working. Zabuza tightened just a bit from the little stretch, but feeling the pleasure underneath the pain, his movements didn't cease. Finally, Haku put the third in, rubbing inside of his master carefully.

"Haku...just go ahead!" Zabuza ordered.

"..y-yes sir.." Haku took out his fingers, and began to remove his kimono completely. After leaning over the bed and folding it, he took his place above Zabuza and slowly moved himself inside. Zabuza groaned coarsely, feeling the discomfort strongly. Haku looked down at him, but knew better than to ask if he was okay; to Zabuza, that would've been an insult. Instead, he held back his ecstasy and slowed down so Zabuza could get use to the feeling.

Zabuza closed his eyes while biting his lip. 'This hurts like Hell! How am I supposed to get use to this?!' Even so, he let his body relax, knowing that struggling will only worsen the pain. Realizing that Haku was taking it easy on him, he looked up at the boy.

"Haku!"

Haku looked up at him, "S-sir?"

"Keep going..."

"Yes sir." Haku was glad to listen, it was hard to be so patient. He pulled out and cautiously put himself back in, gasping at the new feeling it brought him. It was different from being uke. This other way... it was... There's no other word for it. He bit his lip so hard it bleed,

"Za..Zabuza-san." He murmured. He remembered how Zabuza moved in and out of him, and carefully repeated the action, moaning and gasping which each thrust. Zabuza pleasure point was found again, and he grabbed the boy's hips, grinding their bodies closer together.

"Haku!...M-Move faster!...h-harder!" Zabuza begged. Haku didn't bother to say yes sir, instead, he did as he told him, closing his eyes and almost crying out himself. Driving into the man harder, feeling the warmth and tightness inside his master. He knew he was closing in on his orgasm

"Oh God! Zabuza-san!" He panted out as he emptied himself inside of him. He grabbed his master's shirt and leaned against him.

'Oh no...' He thought sadly, 'Zabuza didn't...he didn't get his climax...'

"Sorry sir....I..."

"That's fine....it was your first time..." He sighed, "You know other ways to help me out, dontcha?"

"Uh huh." Haku sat up, only to be pulled back down. "Sir?"

"No...Stay here right now."

"...okay...sir." Haku closed his eyes and relaxed. "...Sir?"

"What is it?"

He smiled and kissed his chin. "I love you."

"Yeah... I know." He stated.

"...." Haku giggled and smiled at Zabuza's face, kissing him on the cheek, he asked, "Do you love me? You never said so..."

Zabuza grew silent, staring at the ceiling before coming to a conclusion. "No."

".........s-sir?" Haku questioned.

"I use you all the time... that's not love." He reasoned.

"...I know... " Haku sighed, Zabuza felt a change in the boy's presence. Haku let his head rest on Zabuza's chest, slowly catching the rest of his breath until they were just soft sighs. "...I know you don't love me Zabuza-san." He didn't cry. "Please just..." he closed his eyes, "...just pretend.... Just pretend you love me.... You can lie to me all you want... and I'll believe you...Just pretend..." He snuggled against him.

Zabuza didn't say another word. He really wanted to tell the child he loved him... but that had to be a lie. He knew that he used Haku... and he would again... there was no way he could tell him he loved him. ..It just wouldn't make sense.

'You know you love him. You're just too shamed to say it. Love never makes sense, you're just making excuses.' A little voice in his head told him.

"........." Zabuza looked down at the boy to see he had fallen asleep. "...Haku...I..." Zabuza sighed. He made himself relax. "You're already sleep...." He closed his eyes. "I'll tell you later..."

* * *

There never was a later. The next day, they fought team seven for the last time. We all know what happened. Haku died. Because of what Zabuza said, he died believing that if he lost his use to him, he'd be unwanted...useless. And so, when he asked Naruto to take his life, he was no burden on his soul. However, Naruto's hands weren't the ones that slain him. Kakashi's chidori that was meant for Zabuza... that is what ended him. Haku felt happy...knowing that he left being useful.... sadly enough, his death was practically in vain...for Zabuza died shortly afterwards.

But...as he laid beside Haku before passing on to eternity, he remembered. "Just Pretend.... Just Pretend you love me."

Forever in his heart, he'd know that he never told Haku. He never once told him he loved him.

...But he did.

-We can only pray that they went to the same place-

* * *

--is crying her heart out-- Oh God! That's so...so sad! Please review....at first I was all happy because I made Haku seme....but now....oh God! --runs to get tissues-- This was such a good sad ending!!

ATTENTION!!!! ATTENTION!!!! ATTENTION!!!! ATTENTION!!!! ATTENTION!!!!

Now before anyone starts crying, there WILL be a sequel! And considering I'm gonna be using the same two main characters....I'll find a way for them to have somehow survived.....I think the title will be, "The Reason?" yeah, I like that, "The Reason?" All I ask is that you PLEASE review me and tell me whatcha thought about this chapter's lemon....--eyes are still teary--


End file.
